(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a push cart for carrying a cutting machine or similar machine, and more particularly, to one that is foldable, height adjustable, easy handling and adaptable to any model of a cutting machine.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Usually a cutting machine is fixed to a table for use. To make it mobile, a foldable support frame generally available in the market (as taught in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,722,618 and 6,314,893) is essentially comprised of the support frame adapted with multiple telescoping legs. However, the mobile support frame is comparatively heavy and it is not convenient since the user has to carry it from one jobsite to another. Besides, it also presents safety concerns since the legs when retreated or extended are not provide with any safety means to secure them.
Furthermore, many brands and models of cutting machines generally available in the market have different specifications on the location of the positioning location, and the support frames for the cutting machines are not provided with an universal positioning structure for the cutting machines. Accordingly, the user has to purchase the support frame exclusively designed for a particularly brand or model of the cutting machine. It is not cost efficiency due to the lacking in interchangeability among the support frames to force the user to abandon the existing support frame upon making a buy of another brand or model of the cutting machine.